


Mr. Cheese

by jb_andhismilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Chuck E. Cheese's, Lucas and Jungwoo are mentioned, M/M, Oneshot, drunk mark, just fluff and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_andhismilk/pseuds/jb_andhismilk
Summary: Mark is drunk and Donghyuck is stuck with him.





	Mr. Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markle/gifts).



> I wrote this for my Mark stan friend pls Mark stans don’t say I failed you

“Come get Mark,” Lucas had said. “We went drinking. Don’t worry, he hasn’t had that many.”

 

Donghyuck begs to differ.

 

He’s standing with a loud and annoyingly intoxicated Mark Lee in the park next to Lucas’ house at eight forty-seven at night. Lucas had assigned Donghyuck the role of certified babysitter, designated walker since he has no car or license. And apparently, this means he has to cater to whatever the hell Mark is muttering on about.

 

“Oh my _god_  hyung, what?” Donghyuck groans after the third time he hears Mark repeat, “Pleeeease, Hyuck.” Mark leans on his shoulder and tilts his head back toward the night sky. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Of all the times he’s been pushed away for doing the same to his friend, when _Mark_  does it drunk it’s suddenly okay.

 

“I wanna go to Chuck-E-Cheese’s!” Mark cries desperately. Donghyuck is just thankful that no one is around to hear Mark shout the request as if he were asking for water in the desert. The younger rolls his eyes yet again. He has a feeling he’ll be doing it often tonight. “For fuck’s sake, why?” asks the appointed guardian in exasperation.

 

“Because we’ll have a bomb ass time, that’s why! Now take me to the mouse!” Donghyuck stares forlornly at the back of Lucas’ house. Maybe he wouldn’t mind having Mark stay the night while Jungwoo was there? “Donghy- _uck_ ,” Mark insists when he’s decided that other has taken to long to answer.

 

“Hyung, it’s a children’s place.”

“So?”

“So doesn’t it close at like, six?”

 

Mark stares at him, offended. “It closes at ten,” he replies as if Donghyuck had just said the place serves their food with a side of cocaine. “You’re drunk, Mark. They aren’t going to let you in,” the younger deadpans. Mark only scoffs in reply.

 

“Two beers. I’ll sober up on the walk there.” He waves his hand dismissively and straightens up just so he can look Donghyuck dead in the eyes. “Hyuck. We’re going to the eatery.” Donghyuck hates him and his endearing way of saying things stupidly.

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Somehow, suspiciously, Mark passes as entirely sober when they reach Chuck-E-Cheese’s. He grins at the poor man at the front counter and orders their first pizza with a clear voice. Donghyuck watches him with a raised brow and a reluctance to sit in the booth that’s dotted with a mysterious stain on one side.

 

Mark drops himself onto the stained side without so much as a second thought, Donghyuck sliding in across from him and trying his best not to let his knees scrape the bottom of the table. God only knows how many chewed up wads of gum are stuck there. Mark looks around with excited eyes, taking in the small amount of kids still running wild between the games and play set, tired parents watching with a pain in their eyes that Donghyuck is beginning to feel familiar with.

 

Their pizza arrives in record time. Donghyuck drops a single slice onto his paper plate and watches Mark dig in. He moans, _moans_  at his first bite and Donghyuck’s face enflames.

 

“Could you be any more embarrassing?” the younger hisses, trying to shield his face from the worker at the counter. Mark chews on, oblivious, not even bothering to reply. Donghyuck will kill him before the night is over, he knows for sure. Mark’s eyes snap open as he’s apparently transported out of his cosmic pizza experience, his eyes wide with realization.

 

“Holy shit, Hyuck, do you think Mr. Cheese is here?!” he whispers excitedly, eyes darting toward a stage filled with a band of terrifying robots and their instruments. Donghyuck shudders involuntarily at the sight of them. He can’t even comment on Mark calling the fucking mouse Mr. Cheese.

 

“It....is his place, isn’t it?” Donghyuck manages once he decides that this situation can’t possibly get any weirder. He might as well throw his dignity out the window and have a conversation with his slightly drunk friend about a fictional mouse. Mark’s jaw drops, thankfully he’s swallowed his pizza by now.

 

“You’re right. Let’s go to the play place!” Mark shouts, and suddenly he’s up and dragging Donghyuck with him toward a large, complicated looking structure made of plastic and metal bars. Donghyuck looks over his shoulder to make sure none of the employees are chasing after them with tasers. They aren’t. Great. He has no excuse to avoid climbing into the death trap with Mark.

 

Said man is standing near the entrance: a small, neon green hole in the end of a tunnel. He looks at Donghyuck expectantly. “You first,” he insists seriously. Donghyuck hates him, more this time than earlier.

 

Still, he crawls into the tube on his hands and knees, cursing when Mark pushes at his ass with both hands, crying, “ _Move_ , old man!” Donghyuk clenches his teeth, the plastic uncomfortable against the holes in his jeans. “I’m younger than you,” he reminds the other and gets no reply yet again.

 

They make their way through a humid, confusing maze of brightly colored tunnels until they’re stuck in a small, room resembling structure in the shape of what Donghyuck can only assume from his inside view is a spaceship. Mark looks to be slightly less frantic now, much to Donghyuck’s relief, but before he can relax completely the other is hugging him.

 

Donghyuck stiffens. It’s not that he doesn’t _like_ affection from Mark, only that he isn’t accustomed to any clingy behavior from the elder. Mark would much rather show his fondness through teasing and the occasional warm smile that has Donghyuck looking quickly away, confused and afraid and a little warmed in return.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks now in a slow voice, since he feels an explanation is needed. Mark lets go only to sit next to the shorter, dropping his head against Donghyuck’s shoulder.He sighs, sounding a little worn for the first time all night. Maybe, thinks Donghyuck, he’ll let them leave without meeting the almighty Mr. Cheese.

 

“Thank you for taking me here,” Mark says quietly, a sincerity to his voice that catches Donghyuck off guard. He feels himself blush, although he has no clue why. His eyes drop to the floor of the spaceship, noticing Mark’s socked feet next to his own. His chest swells with emotion unexpectedly.

 

“I’ll take you anywhere you want, hyung,” replies Donghyuck softly. Mark is quiet for awhile as he knocks their toes together. They hear an announcement over the loudspeaker that the place will be closing in twenty minutes, but neither of them move.

 

“So does this mean you’ll take me to 7 Eleven once we leave?” asks Mark finally, hopefully. Donghyuck sighs. Mark stares expectantly. “Hyuck. I need an unhealthy snack,” he says solemnly.

 

“What about your unhealthy pizza at our table?” shoots back the younger, trying to hide his smile by turning to make his way out of the spaceship. Mark makes another embarrassing noise, this one echoing through the tunnels.

 

“I can only have two slices per visit, Donghyuck,” he says as if this were obvious. Donghyuck chooses not to listen to the following speech about the pizza as they escape the death trap and don their shoes, paying for the pizza at the counter before making their way outside.

 

Donghyuck watches as Mark pulls on his coat, and decides to say nothing and just wear Mark’s hoodie. It’s warm, and thankfully doesn’t smell of alcohol. Instead it smells like fabric softener and something so distinctly Markish that Donghyuck hasn’t the slightest clue what the smell could actually be. He links arms with the older as they make their way to 7 Eleven, because Mark groaned and slumped until Donghyuck agreed.

 

“You’re sort of my soul mate,” Mark says, almost as an afterthought, as they’re walking back to his house with salty and sugary snacks alike in hand. Donghyuck glances at him.

 

“Thanks. I think.” He chooses not to bring up the mouse that Mark had clearly been more excited about earlier in the night, feeling a sudden softness for his companion. “Mark hyung?”

 

Mark glances at him, his eyebrow raised in question. Donghyuck has to look away. “You’re my soul mate too,” he mutters after a pause. He feels his cheeks grow hot, and before he can get any more embarrassed he adds, “at least until Lord Cheese steals you away.”

 

“You dick!” Mark laughs, shoving the orange haired boy with his shoulder. “It’s _Mr._  Cheese. I do not worship him,” he clarifies. Donghyuck laughs back at this, a little loudly, but he could care less. He feels light, not like he’s just spent all night babysitting his drunk best friend.

 

Their laughter calms to a comfortable silence that blends into the night air, and soon they’re at Mark’s doorstep and then in Mark’s room. They spread out the snacks but only stare at them. Mark falls back onto his bed with a soft oof and curls up on his side, looking at Donghyuck on the futon across the room.

 

“Thanks for tonight Hyuck,” he says sleepily. Donghyuck smiles, and unlike last time, he can’t seem to look away from Mark’s peaceful expression. He waits until Mark is asleep to reply, “Love you too.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
